Transmissions are available in the marketplace having a continuously variable transmission ratio utilizing hydraulic controls. These transmissions are built into a motor vehicle and especially a passenger car and have the disadvantage that the complexity of the control is relatively great for a change in the transmission ratio. Only one changing gear ratio characteristic is therefore realized as a rule.
Continuously variable transmissions which are electronically controlled are in development whereby various characteristic fields for an economy mode, normal mode or sport mode are available. In this way, drivability is improved and the desirability is increased.